Wisdom Truth
by DocWho85
Summary: A trip to the dentist, ends with Liz being very truthful. One shot. Lizzington


Wisdom Truth

**A/N** I got this plot bunny, after jadenanne7 went to the dentist last week. So this fic is for her.

A huge thanks to jackandsamforever, for beta'ing this!

* * *

After weeks of badgering Liz, Red finally convinced her to go to the dentist. They had been on the run/staying with each other for two months when Red first noticed her in pain, and if there was one thing Red hated, it was his Lizzie in pain. She admitted that she was suppose to have had a wisdom tooth removed before everything happened with Berlin, and that she forgot about it until the pain returned a week ago.

After that, Red made her an appointment with a dentist he knew in Boston (their current place of residence), and now here they were a week later, waiting to go in.

"You know, I don't really need it out anymore," Liz said as she nervously bounced her leg, "I haven't had any pain in a few days."

"Lizzie, sweetheart..." Red knew she was nervous, even afraid, which she denied, "...It needs to be done"

Liz knew that; it had been the mantra in her head all morning, followed by 'I can do this'. She turned to Red. "You'll come in with me right?" He could hear how scared she was.

"I promise, Lizzie." Red reached over and took her hand. "I won't leave that room until you leave with me." Red reached up and cupped Lizzie's face. "We go in together, we leave together."

Liz took a deep breath, but before she could reply she was called into the room. Red stood up while still holding Lizzie's hand, he tried to pull her up but she wouldn't budge. Signaling one minute to the dental nurse, Red crouched down and looked at her. He could see that she was really scared, but she really needed this done. He didn't want her in any pain if he could help it.

"Sweetheart, it's time. Come on, it'll last 15 minutes top." When Liz still didn't move, he squeezed her hand. Liz looked at him. "I'm holding your hand, Lizzie, and I won't let go until you tell me to**.** You can squeeze as hard as you want, and even break it, but I promise I won't let go."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Liz nodded and stood. Red leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, mumbling a 'That's my girl'. Slowly they both walked into the room.

"Ms. Scott, please take a seat." The dentist looked like he was going to comment on Red being there, but one look from Red and he started to explain what they would be doing today while the dental nurse gave Liz the plastic glasses and placed a bib around her. As they started to lower her chair, Liz squeezed Red's hand so tightly he thought he could hear his bones rubbing together. He was sitting on a chair by her legs, so he started to rub patterns on the inside of her knee.

"Right, Ms. Scott, just a few injections." A squeeze from her. "You're going to feel some pricks now, just breathe deeply through your nose."

As soon as Liz felt the injections, she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. Red coughed to disguise his grunt of pain. Liz was tapping her heal loudly on the chair, showing her discomfort. She was squeezing so tightly, Red was certain he heard a bone snap. He never said anything though, and just moved his hand from her knee to her ankle under her jeans and started rubbing there.

After a few minutes the dentist begun, and within 20 minutes it was done. Red now had a Lizzie who was high on vicodine. After getting all the pamplets and information he needed for aftercare, Red led a high and woozy Liz from the office to the car. Dembe was waiting for them.

"Dembe!" Liz shouted around the packaging in her mouth, "You're looking very smart today. Not as gorgeous as Red, but still good looking." Both Red and Dembe looked at each other. Dembe was trying not to laugh while Red turned to look back at **Liz**. They had been getting close, really close lately. There had been some kisses and touching, but they hadn't spoken about it and their feelings. It looked like Liz was doing it now though. Red was broken out of his thoughts by Dembe.

"Thank you, Ms. Scott." Dembe opened the car door as he spoke. Red helped Liz inside, and once finished, went around to his side.

Once the car was in motion, Liz leaned into Red, who pulled her closer and kept his arm around her.

"I love you in three-piece suits." Liz was running her hand up and down his thigh. "Your grey and white ones are my favourite though, very hot." When Liz got to close to his crotch, Red grabbed her hand.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"It's true." Liz snuggled more closely to him. "I love it when you call me sweetheart." Liz sighed then fell asleep soon after. Red kissed her head, then Looked to Dembe. Seeing his smirk, he turned to look out the car window.

"Just drive."

TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL

Pulling up outside their current safe house, Red gently shook Liz awake. Turning back to Dembe, Red handed him a piece of paper.

"I need you to go pick up Lizzie's prescription, you'll also need to pick up some ice and ice packs. We'll need to keep the swelling down." Once Dembe nodded, Red got out of the car and opened Liz's door.

Helping her out of the car, he put his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her to the house.

"Your ass looks really good in this suit," she slurred as she moved her hand down and pinched his bum. Red let out a little surprised yelp. He was shocked, but also amused at her behaviour. It was like Liz had been given truth serum.

While he was trying to open the door, Liz tilted her head into his neck and started to sniff him.

"You smell really great, I mean really great." Liz took another big sniff and sighed.

Many people would have been embarrassed and uncomfortable in situations like this, but Red was enjoying himself. Although he and Liz were in a sort of relationship, this was showing him insight into Liz**;** something she hadn't done herself yet. Red was willing to take their relationship at whatever speed she wanted to, he just loved knowing what Liz appreciated about him though.

Red led Liz up to her room; she was mumbling about how she wanted to suck and bite the scar she had given him. Red would have to remember that one, it sounded delightful. While helping her into some sweat pants, she started to talk about his trousers.

"Have you noticed that when you sit down, they go tight in the crotch area?"

"I haven't, no." Red made her sit on the bottom of the bed while he pulled back the sheets. He helped her lie down, then he pulled them back up and added a blanket. Standing, Red removed his suit jacket and tie and started to roll up his sleeves, knowing that Liz was watching his every move.

"You should undo your buttons. I love your chest hair, you should show it more often."

Red raised his brow and undid a few buttons. Sitting on the bed by her hip and leaning forward, Red brushed her hair out of her face.

"How are you feeling, Lizzie?"

"Great!" Lizzie gave him a thumbs up then moved her hand to his cheek, running her fingers over his cheek and sideburn. Red closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, only opening his eyes when she started talking.

"When you have scruff, it's very sexy. oh maybe you could grow a beard...But then that would take away your sideburns. Mmm." Lizzie scratched her fingernails over his sideburn and into his hair; Red had to hold in his moan.

"You've obviously given this some thought sweetheart."

"I'm always thinking about you, Red."

"Really? What else do you think about?" Red knew it was wrong to ask, and if she remembered she would likely kill him. Before his thoughts could make him change his mind, shespoke.

"Our future." Lizzie's eyes were starting to droop now, she'd be asleep soon.

"What about our future, what do you see happening?"

"Mmm, living in Europe, by the sea." Liz'swords were really slurring now. "We're married. So happy, and in love." As Lizzie succumbed to sleep, her last words were, "Mrs. Reddington."

Red was overjoyed to hear this. It meant that when he eventually gave her the ring he bought months ago, the chances of her saying yes were extremely high. Leaning down, Red softly kissed her lips.

"Sweet dreams, future Mrs. Reddington."


End file.
